Royal Guardsmen of Troy
Royal Guardsmen of Troy is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the Greek Deadly Alliance and Near-East Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Temple of the Ancients. A team of Memnonian warriors and Trojan heroes band together against the evil forces of Chaos, led by the arrogant King Kiakalogo and the Brotherhood of Chaos. 'Origins' 'After Troy' After the Fall of Troy, the people of Anthro-Horses began to build new city called Ilios, ruled by the wise King Aeneid. But it was until the ruthless King Kakialogo the Disgrace wanted to rule the new kingdom so the two kingdoms are born, separated by their feuds and reputations. Troy, the Anthro-Horse adventurer was enlisted by the Iliosian Army to defend his kingdom's ally in need for protecting against Kakialogo's forces with Troy's fellow allies, Aristotle, Montisaper, Ignistauro, Bakkhos, and Leila. But then when they returned with victory, Troy faced the terrible news: his family was murdered, assassinated by King Kakialogo's, and believed himself that it was Troy's fault but it was not his sin as soon he will discover... 'The Nameless Nemesis' Far away from the two kingdoms, a mysterious and legendary Dragonkind mercenary warrior who has no name in the past but only known as Nemesis fought throughout his homeland and everywhere from Olympia to the world. He's unstoppable sword fighter and he's respected by his faithful companions and his kind and feared by his opponents and enemies. After he defeated his opponent from the rival tribe, he received the offer from the Ilios Kingdom and learned that they have a bigger reward awaits him once his task is complete. Nemesis accepted the offer and journeyed to the Kingdom of Ilios. 'To Confess the King is to Deceive the King' Troy travelled to King Kakialogo's kingdom to "serve" him and complete his tasks after he discussed with the Order Gods. His companions followed him but ordered to stay in his home kingdom and wait for his return when the time comes. When he arrived to King Kakialogo's palace, he was greeted but was forced to bow down to him. When his first task was about to begin, Troy listened to his proposal of "get rid of these feline pests" so he can head to village to village and Troy accepted the task but it was not going to be easy as soon he will discover. Troy arrived the Anthro-Lion/Lion-Men's hideout at the grotto on the plateau and he sneak-attacked the bestial warriors from above. But when the leader of the pack showed up, his attacks are ineffective and he was about to get crushed by the savaged beast-warrior until Nemesis showed up along with his companions and saved Troy from near-death then snapped the beast-warrior's neck and killed him. Troy was sighed with relieve, he thanked Nemesis for assisting and taking the corpses of the Lion-men to King Kakialogo's palace as trophies while Nemesis is following his progress with unexpected surprise help of Troy's faithful allies in shadows. With his first task is complete, he received another task and this time, he must "cleanse all those nasty Avians" from the swamp near his namesake lake but somehow, Troy doesn't want to have their blood on his hand but accepted the task and heading off to the swamp to clear the lake. As he arrived, he wounded one of the golden Avian-like Stork warriors, only temporally, and defend himself with bow and arrow until Leila showed up and gave something useful to sent them back from where they really came from as he used the claps to get attention of them then commanded them to leave and never return. As he completed the task, Leila vanished without a trace as she returned to her kingdom while Troy is headed back to King Kakialogo's palace. While on the way back to the Kakialogo's palace, he began to realize that his true task was to trick the disgraced king and forcing him to confess by tricking him of believing that "he's working for him." Throughout the kingdom, his name has become famous and spread like wildfire as he defeated the Black Hydra Warriors of Mount Thracus Isle, captured Ceyrus the Sprinting Antelope, defeated Eryphos of Mount Pholus, slay the fire-breathing Minotaur warrior of Lake Kiokolus, and the rebellious Anthro-Bull band of Gerynos. But in reality, it was his companions and they helped Troy for completing the task, Aristotle slowed Ceyrus down and restrained him then let him go after they copied his hind; Montisaper wrestled Eryphos, assisting Troy to defeat him and spared his life; Ignistauro extinguished the fire-breathing Minotaur warrior while sparing his life;and Bakkhos and Troy brawled those rebellion together and forced them retreat. Through his progress, Troy have realized that his family's death was caused by King Kakialogo's jealousy and despised by him for years because of his gentle, kind, and courageous behavior. As he took his day-off, he returned to his home kingdom and meets up with his fellow companions and his new companions at the public pool. In their meeting, they've learned that King Kakialogo is planning to capture the legendary four warriors called the Furious Four by sending Troy himself and the king's elites but Troy has a plan by joining his quest. Just as he has planned, Troy accepted the task with one condition: he will bring along with his own companions and divided into three teams. (One will be Troy's group, Nemesis and his own companions, and King Kakialogo's elite group of best warriors.) At nightfall, Troy and Nemesis began the search of the Furious Four while the king's elite warriors are "hunting" them down. As Nemesis found one of the Furious Four members' track, he followed the footprints until he encountered Lucens, the Shining, and Sufflavus, the Blond, and battled two-on-two as Aldon joined at Nemesis' side. Meanwhile, Troy and his companions were encountered by Cito, the Fast and the leader of the Furious Four, and they fought in one-on-one battle. After they fought the Furious Four with honor, Troy spared his life and asked him and his Furious Four to join forces to defeat King Kakialogo and Cito agreed because he sensed his courage and bravery of his experience. Before they returned to King Kakialogo's palace, they have to find the fourth member of the Furious Four, Atrox the Terrible, and they found them after he prompted brutally beat King Kakialogo's elite warriors single-handedly and joined Troy and his allies as he come down quietly. As they returned to the palace, they received one final desperate and unthinkable task from King Kakialogo's evil desire: defeat his home kingdom's army and lived to serve for him. Troy made a choice, he decided to accept the unacceptable but he and his companions have a plan for him. At the fields of Trojas, Nemesis and Troy are hidden somewhere while their companions are divided and they have set the traps of backfire on King Kakialogo and his army in order to convince the evil king to be confess. And eventually, they did it as they crushed his flank troops, destroyed their catapults, and slew the elite troops with Cardus' decisive tactical strategy. With the evil army is weakened, Troy joined the fray with his fellow countrymen as well Nemesis and their companions joined the battle. The battle was long and hard but not TOO long until King Kakialogo surrendered dramatically and confessed to Troy because he admitted for his jealousy. 'The Heroes of Ilios' With Troy's false guilt is finally removed and fully forgiven by King Kakialogo, he, Nemesis and his allies are heroes and fully restored peace but at least for the time being as King Kakialogo's forces is still out there, holding his small vast country island, meaning that their adventures continues. 'Aftermath' On December 2012, Nemesis and Troy were spotted in Istanbul, Turkey, after they foiled terrorists' plot from crossing the border into Greece with chemical weapons abroad and they were recruited the CIA T.A.S.K Force as part of their new paranormal division for the Agency. 'Team Members' 'Nemesis' Although his real name and origin are unknown, Nemesis is the most powerful and fearsome Trojan Dragonkind. He is also the champion of his people and his clan, even the Trojan kingdom. But his other profession is the mercenary as he wondered the world with his companions. 'Troy' The Captain of the Trojan Honor Guards who was famed by many Trojans. He was the soldier of his former kingdom when his king went possessed by chaotic spirit. 'Aristotle' The wise Anthro-Antelope who is a closed ally and adviser to Troy of suggested advises and strategies to win the battle. He's the master of elemental surprise attacks. 'Montisaper' The Anthro-Boar who is from the cold but fresh cool mountain side and the warrior who is hard to find by his opponents. His name means "Mountain boar" in Latin. 'Ignistauro' The Trojan Minotaur who can breaths fire like a dragon, unless he can stay off from the lake where lives there. His name means "Fire-Bull" in Latin. 'Cito' The Anthro-Mare warrior and the leader of "the Furious Four", the most powerful warrior group of Troy. He's most fastest and quicken warrior that no one in Troy has never seen before. His name means "Fast" in Latin. 'Lucens' The Anthro-Mare and one of the members of the Furious Four. He keeps shining himself by staying clean to avoid the blood of his enemies on his shining armor. His name means "Shining" in Latin. 'Sufflavus' The charming Anthro-Mare and one of the members of the Furious Four. A handsome warrior who fights for glory for the people (and himself.) His name means "Blond" in Latin. 'Atrox' The muscled Anthro-Mare and one of the members of the Furious Four. His armor and body is made of iron and steel that no swords and claws can scratch him; no arrows and spears can pierce him; and no spell can harm him. He can crush his enemies and topple big trees down with his bare hands. His name means "Terrible" in Latin. 'Leila' The beautiful Anthro-Unicorn who is sided with Troy after his wife and children were murdered by King Kakialogo's assassins. A strong willed warrior for peace, Leila wields her sword and shield from her father and battled her foes with her horn on her forehead as her advantage. 'Bakkhos' The Anthro-Bull who has a fiery temper and never hesitates for beatdowns. He always like looking for some trouble, a big trouble, and loves bar brawls. His name means "Noisy, Riotous" in Greek. 'Aldon' The young skilled Trojan Dragonkind fighter and scout who followed Nemesis ever since the war. He was taken in by Nemesis and joined him as his companion. 'Scylla' The sexy female Trojan Dragonkind archer who travelled over the seas of the world with Nemesis long time ago when she was hijacking the rival tribe's ship. 'Pythoon' The muscled Trojan Dragonkind fighter who fights only with his martial arts skills and his brass gauntlets. He defeated one hundred rival tribe warriors single handedly, even from thousands to tens of thousands. 'Poena' The vicious female Trojan Dragonkind warrior who is like Nemesis but she likes torture her enemies for "pleasure of pain" as she was suffered before. 'Cardus' The veteran Trojan Dragonkind warrior who was in several battlefields and slain half of million warriors stood in his way; no other warriors can kill many warriors and soldiers like that. He's Nemesis' adviser and ambitious strategist. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from the Greek legends and the Trojan War. * Nemesis, Aldon, Scylla, Pythoon, Poena, and Cardus are uncanny resembling appearance of Memnon, a villain from Disney Animated Series "Hercules." * Troy is very resemblance of Horsehead/Mazura from Adventures of Link by Nintendo but the character looks almost similar appearance from Captain N the Game Master in one episode. * Aristotle, Montisaper, Ignistauro, Cito, Lucens, Sufflavus, Atrox, and Bakkhos are based on the animals that Hercules has captured each of them for his Twelve Labours. * All the characters (except Aldon, Scylla, and Pythoon) are wearing the armor very resemblance from Horsehead's armor appearance on Captain N the Game Master. Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Near-East Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:The Temple of the Ancients